


im washed in the tide of his breathing

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Matteo gets David off during boys' movie night





	im washed in the tide of his breathing

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my drafts so I figured I'd spruce it up enough to be published. enjoy

Matteo had it in mind as soon as David told him the boys were coming over for movie night tonight. He's a little cheeky shit and likes watching his boyfriend squirm and was excited for them to finally get here. 

David was in the kitchen putting together a plate of chips and dips and some other dessert trying to make it look all pretty. Matteo kept telling him no one would care, that they are content which just eating out of the original packaging but David insisted.

Matteo walks into the kitchen, wraps his arms around his boyfriend and lies his cheek on his back, "Do we know what movie we're watching?"

"None of us have seen the latest Spider-Man, found it online so we can do that." Matteo nods and stands up straight and kisses David's neck right before there's pounding at the front door.

Matteo rolls his eyes as he walks around the corner and opens it and they all bombard in with their packs of beer into the living room. David soon joins bringing in the snacks. 

They all chat and chill for a bit before Jonas insists they start watching now because it's a long movie and lord knows, they pause and can talk shit throughout. Matteo sits back against the arm rest of the couch, his legs in a V, waiting for David to sit. David looks at him confused but still with a smile as he crawls in between his legs to sit, "This is different, you're the one who's always cuddled"

"Well I can cuddle you once in a while too." He says pulling David's body closer, he grabs the fluffy blanket and spreads it out along their lower halves and wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist. 

.

Matteo almost forgets his plan 20 minutes in because he's mesmerized with Tom Holland but when David adjusts himself to get more comfortable, he remembers. He starts off innocently, merely caressing his skin under his shirt, neither of the two think anything of it so Matteo switches it up and starts playing with the waistband of David's shorts and eventually his fingers inch down as he starts to lightly graze his fingers against him through his shorts.

David turns his head back to him and through tight lips ask, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know because I refuse to believe you're about to touch me with them here"

"Shhh!!" Carlos hushed, eyes locked to the screen. 

David lies back against Matteo again as the blond whispers in his ear, "Its going to be really hot" He says as he slides his hand into David's shorts to find the boy not weaing anything underneath.

David feels Matteo smirk against his neck, "I just showered" He explains. 

Matteo keeps his lips pressed to David's neck as he teasingly touches him, grazing his finger in a vertical motion. Once he slides his middle finger in ever so lightly and feels how wet David is getting, he gets a semi within seconds. 

"I can't believe you're about to do this" David whispers with a heavy exhale. 

"You don't seem to be complaining" He says thrusting his middle finger up inside him. He feels David's heartrrate picking up by the second. He thrusts his finger in and out for about a minute before he slides in a second finger, swirling his fingers around and David is relatively calm, unsurprisingly since they just started. But when Matteo adds a third finger and starts flickering his fingers in a come hither emotion inside of him, David immediately grabs onto Matteos wrist to tame his trembling body and his head falls back against his chest. As Matteo thrust his fingers inside of him, David is finally starting to lose control and his body is seeping down to the couch, unable to hold himself up. Matteo pulls his fingers out briefly to lift David up so he's sitting up right and ensuring the blanket is still in tact before easily sliding his fingers back in him. 

"Jesus fucking hell, Matteo" He whispers quietly through clenched teeth as his head falls to the side to rest on the couch.

Suddenly there's a pause to the movie and Abdi complaining that Brad is an asshole and needs to leave MJ alone and thankfully Matteo stopped moving his fingers and David feels like he can breathe for a minute. 

"Shit, Imagine someone was pushing up on David, Matteo you'd be pissed."

"Mhmm" Matteo agrees dismissively, having no clue what's going on in the film. "Its fucked up. Right David?" Matteo ask looking down at his boyfriend who grimaces at him being an utter asshole and just nods in reply.

When they resume the movie, David turns to glare at him, "You think you're so funny, that was such a--" David's voice dies in his throat as Matteo start moving his fingers again, "Asshole" David chokes out with his eyes clenched shut, biting down on his lips.

Matteo feels David absolutely dripping all over his fingers and making the smallest tiniest of mewls that he can barely hear but watching David squirm in between his legs, watching his expressions change, being the reason he's completely losing control right now has him hard as rock. David feels Matteos erection poking against him and he only has cotton shorts on so there's not much fabric between them. The thought of having Matteo inside him right now sends shivers through his body. David reaches his hand behind his back to touch Matteos erection but the boy moves Davids hand, kissing the back of his neck. David adjusts his body so his feet are flat on the couch, legs open in a V, the position completely opening him up as he stays resting back against Matteo's chest. 

Matteo starts thrusting his fingers faster and a little deeper hitting spots he wasn't even touching before and David's mouth falls agape but no sound escaping as he clenches his hand around Matteos thigh. He tilts his head back and mouths, "You're going to make me come" 

Matteo spreads his fingers and thrusts his fingers as fast as he can without making too much noise over the movie and David feels his orgasm getting closer and closer and he feels himself descending down Matteo's body into the couch, no longer having the coordination to hold himself up. Matteo swiftly wraps his arm around David keeping him still so he's not too far out of reach, trying to finish him off whispering _stay still_ in David's ear. Matteo starts getting relentless and reckless with his fingering, that Jonas catches the motion through his peripheral. His eyes widen immediately and Matteo puts his finger to his lips, begging him to not say anything and it's kind of weird that his best friend is about to watch his boyfriend come so he flails his hand telling him to look away. And within seconds, David is clawing at Matteo's thigh and Matteo has to take his free hand and cover David's mouth once his panting and heavy breathing starts picking up and David is coming all over his fingers, his entire body quivering in pleasure. When Matteo slides his fingers out, David slides down lying flat against the couch muttering, _holy fuck_ repeatedly with his eyes closed.

Matteo glances up at the screen and at the boys, and sees Jonas trying to hide back a laugh. He flips Jonas off and turns back to David, sliding down to lie beside him. He kisses his forehead and his cheek softly asking, "Are you okay?"

David's eyes flutter open after several more moments of silence and he nods, still catching his breath, "I can't believe that just happened"

"Was kind of hot though, watching you have to be quiet." Matteo says softly, wrapping his arm around David's waist.

David nods, nuzzling his head into his chest and his hand trails down Matteo's chest to the waistband of Matteo's shorts but the blond shakes his head, stopping David's hands from going any further. 

David looks up confused but Matteo shakes his head, "'Too risky." He mumbles.

"Why? Because you don't know how to be quiet" David teases with a smirk, his hand still lingering. 

"Can you guys shut up??" They hear Abdi say. Matteo holds in his laughter staring down at David who chuckles into his chest, "Lets pay attention now" Matteo says turning around on the couch to face the screen and David wraps his arm around Matteo, the blonds body melting perfectly into David's crevices and they watch the movie for a solid 15 minutes before they're passed out, snoring lightly and annoying their friends even in their slumber.


End file.
